Forgive and Forget
by NicoleFelton
Summary: When Ginny is suddenly murdered by Rudolph Lestrange during Harry's 7th year, he blames the only one possible of saving her, Hermione. But, when they meet again 10 years later will harry be able to Forgive and Forget or will the terrible memory always bar


Forgive and Forget. Chapter 1. Death

**A/N: Hiya guys.**

**This is my brand new story: Forgive and Forget. I know I've still got Love Me going, don't worry, I'm not going to forget about that. The idea originally came to me during a French lesson in October and I've finally got round to putting it into word. Hope you like it**

Hermione walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, towards the library. Her footsteps echoed through the partially lit halls. She glanced at her watch 6am. The sun hadn't properly risen yet and the small about of sunlight that crept through the windows, hit her sharply in the eyes.

She raised her arm to block the rays and hurried down the corridor.

As she entered the usually empty library she noticed a figure sitting on a secluded table near the back.

Cautiously she walked towards the table, careful not to disturb whoever was sitting there.

The figure seemed to sense someone behind and it swiftly turned around just missing Hermione dash behind a bookshelf.

Hermione looked through a gap at the figure at the table. She tried to work out who was there; it was hard as the hood of their cloak covered their face. With a gasp she realised it was Harry. What was he doing? She peered round the end of the Bookshelf and looked at the table. There were stacks of books around him. Hermione wasn't sure if he intended to read them or if he was just using them to block his face from view of other table.

After waiting for another 15 minuets Hermione decided that she needed to come out of hiding. It was 6:20 that meant she only had 2 hours and 10 minuets of studying time left.

She stepped out and sat down on the table nearest to Harry

"Hello" she said cheerily "Nice to see you here Harry"

Harry grunted

Hermione sighed. Harry was obviously upset about last night. She picked up her books and took a seat opposite Harry. She'd better cheer him up; they were best friends after all

"Look" she started "Harry, I know you've never lost a Quidditch match before, especially not against Slytherin, but its not the end of the world. I know what Malfoy said was cruel but you gotta ignore him. And anyway its not like they won the cup is it? You just gotta forget about it and get training. What you have to understand is Harry, you're the best Quidditch player. Not Malfoy" he wasn't listening to her, she waved her hand in front of his face, the charms on her bracelet jangling about, just to have it pushed away with incredible force

"Ouch, Harry" she rubbed her wrist fondly "what's gotten into you today? Is it what Draco said? Look, even I'm probably a better player than him."

"I can assure you, child. No mudblood will ever be better than Draco Malfoy at Quidditch" his voice was cold and harsh and didn't even sound like him

"What is wrong with you?"

At this the Harry stood up, forcing the hood of his cloak to fall down revealing to Hermione that the person she had been talking to was in fact not Harry. The man had the same face structure and wore the same round glasses as Harry; he even had the same scruffy hair. But his face was shallow and worn, the man looked at least 40

"Oh, I'm sorry uh… I thought you were someone else" she stood up to move tables and found herself face to face with a 16" wand.

"Uh… I'll just be going then"

"You shall go no where"

"C'mon… I err… gotta get to class"

"Typical Granger. Never late for anything. But miss Granger it is 6:35 and classes don't start until 8:30. I'm sure a witch as bright as you is aware of that"

"Yes but uh… how do you know my name?"

"That is irrelevant. The important thing is what I'm about to do now "

Hermione gulped as he lowered his wand to the level of her chest

"You'll pay for disturbing me, girl. Cruci-"

"Hermione? Harry?"

The wizard was cut short by Ginny Weasley's sudden entrance. He spun round to face the Red Head who stood timidly by the large oak doors

"Oh. Sorry. My mistake, thought you were a friend of mine" she said to man

"Who is this Harry you speak of?" he growled walking closer and closer to the 6th year

"Umm… Harry Potter" her voice shook slightly

"I see, I see, He's a friend of yours is he?"

"Y y y y yes. We've been going out for a year now" her voice was now shaking violently as the aging wizard approached her.

No matter how much Hermione wanted to help Ginny she new there was nothing she could do without probably getting herself killed. As the crazed man continued toward Ginny, Hermione slid herself along the back wall and out through the side door. As she entered into the corridor she said to a slytherin "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. A mad mans in there" and with that she hurried down the corridor to the great hall.

* * *

As Hermione walked down the 4th floor corridor on her way to Charms she was in a suprisingly good mood. She had completely forgotten about the incident in libaray and hummed a tune under her breath as she walked the sunlight flooded halls. Sudden a high pitched scream shook her from her daze. Curious of what had caused the scream Hermione hurried to the second floor, where the scream seemed to have come from.

When hermione arrived she obviously wasn't the only curious student. A large group was gathered around McGonagalls office, all gossiping loudly.

"hey, what happened?" she asked a group of 1st year hufflepuffs who ignored her completely "Hello, exscuse me…" she noticed a group of red heads among the crowd and saw a raven haired boy with them

"Harry. Ron. Whats happened?"

"Apparently somebody died" harry told her

"Died?"

"well killed actualy. In the library."

_Ginny _

"Oh God"

"what is it?"

"N.. nothing" she faked a smile

"well Howdy three amigos" the beaming face of George weasley smiled down on them

"George… Fred" Ron said in amazement "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent us an owl this morning. Told us to get down here quickly. We think he wants to talk to mum and dad about something to do with the order"

"maybe its related to the death" Seamus chipped in

"Maybe" Nevill agreed

"So" said George clapping his hands together "what do you know about this murder then eh?"

"was it Colonel Mustard with the candle stick, in the study? Or was it Miss Scarlet with the gun in the dining room" the twins promply burst into a fit of gleeful laughter

"Actualy Mr. Weasley it was a Death Eater with a wand, in the Library"

the twins were silenced by the sudden presence of Proffesor McGonagall, as were the rest of the school who also fell silent imdeiatly.

"Sorry Proffessor" mumbled Fred

"Mr Weasley, I am appauled at your behavior. You were not braught here to make such malicious jokes, especially about your sisters death. I'd have thought you'd have grown up by now"

The twins eyes grew wide and Ron managed to utter "G G Ginny"

"Please come into my office, you two Mr. Potter" Harry fought back tears as he walked into the office

Inside McGonagals office the whole of the weasley family were present; Bill and his wife Hannah, Charlie and his Fiancee Katy, Percy and his wife Penelope, Fred and his girlfriend Joanne, George and his Girlfriend Holly, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing onto Aurthurs sholder and everyone had a look of greif unpon their faces. Mrs Weasley was the one who had screamed.

"Now you are all present, our witness, 4th year Danielle Morgan of slytherin will tell us what happened" dumbledore said to the Weasley family. Now Miss Morgan can you drink this please" he handed the quivering girl a bottle of truth potion, wich she downed immediately

"_Y y y y yes. We've been friends for a while now"_

"_Have you" his voice was raspy and menacing "we cant have that now can we?"_

"_W w w what do you mean?"_

"_We can't have you running off and telling Mr. Potter that there are death eaters at Hogwarts waiting to kill him?"_

"_You're a Death Eater?" she whispered shocked_

"_Yes, Yes my dear child. Rudolf Lestrange. Dedicated follower of Lord Voldemort" Ginny flinched at the mention of his name_

"_Scared are we?" he cackled. "You're going to regret ever meeting Harry Potter"_

_With that he pointed his want at her chest _

"_Avada Kavdavra _

_Ginny'sbody crumpled into a heap, dead before it hit the floor._

* * *

"YOU." Hermione lookes up startled at Harry as he marced across the common room towards her. "YOU MURDERER"

"Harry, what are you talking about? I didn't kill anybody?"

"NO, BUT YOU WERE THERE"

"I was where?"

"IN THE LIBRARY. YOU SAW THAT DEATH EATER IN THERE, YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO HURT GINNY. YOU KNEW. BUT INSTEAD OF HELPING HER, YOU LEFT, YOU LEFT HER THERE. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL A TEACHER THAT THERE WAS A DEATH EATER IN THE CASTLE. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER… BUT YOU DIDN'T"

"Harry…" her voice was quiet

"I hate you, Hermione"

"Wha-"

"I hate you" his voice was quiet and shallow but his words peirced through her heart. "I wish we'd never me"

as Harry walked up to his bed, Hermione layed her head in her arms and sobbed for the loss of a friend

**A/N: What do you think? Its not the best opening chapter in the world,and its quite long but I kinda like it. Please review and Happy New Year to you all**


End file.
